


coffee shop love (makes me espresso many feelings)

by nanahoney



Series: fic help prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Barista Finland, Barista Norway, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Halloween, Human Names, M/M, Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Queerplatonic Relationships, Reader Norway, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Denmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/nanahoney
Summary: Matthias Køhler is a writer under the pen-name 'Mathias Andersen'. Lukas, a full-time barista, is a die-hard fan. In the end, they both get what they want.It was never about the drink, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, any and all mistakes are purely mine.
> 
> title from Coffee Shop Love by Ryan Higa ft. Golden

 With the gentle breeze, the browning leaves swayed and ran, chasing through the busy streets. They played on the pavement, brushed against non-suspecting feet then scurried past, letting themselves be carried by the wind.

The clouds were dark up ahead, a gentle roll of thunder apparent from the distance, followed closely by a growling rumble, not quite loud but definitely there. Fat rain drops slowly fell and splashed on the streets, icy and stinging where they met bare skin.

“Shit...” Matthias looked up when one fell on his palm, eyeing the greying clouds with a resigned expression - drawn lips and furrowed eyebrows and all. He looked down at the leather satchel tucked neatly against his side, the obvious lack of umbrella in his hands, then down the street. A sea of umbrellas met his gaze immediately, followed by the solid silhouettes of people holding onto them for dear life.

 He really should have listened to the weather report, he knew, or should’ve at least checked it in the morning before hurrying to meet his editor on foot, even if the cafe they were meeting at was barely thirty minutes away and he had been looking for a good reason to actually go out and enjoy the scenery once in a while.

He ran his free hand through his messy hair - long and pinned back in a small ponytail by his nape, curling against the skin. His glasses lay forgotten in their case, stuck in the leather bag that he had slung over his shoulder in his haste to leave that afternoon. 

He looked around and then back up. A sour expression bloomed on his face. Thunder was quickly creeping in and the clouds were almost pitch black already. Slowly, the rain was starting to pick up its pace, sticking to his eyelashes and chilling his cheeks, dropping against his freckled nose. He shivered as the wind dipped under his hoodie, curled against his skin as if trying to be warmed, then hurried away to soon be replaced.

Adjusting the strap of his satchel, Matthias scurried down the street and ducked into the first available cafe, a small sign reading ** **BLUEBERRY****  in bold letters perched in front of the small door.

* * *

Lukas was bored.

To put it mildly.

Snapping his blueberry chewing gum, he leaned against the counter and stared almost absent-mindedly at his phone, swiping his fingers over the screen.

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, then sat back down on the chair tucked away behind the counter so customers wouldn’t complain when they noticed it (It had happened before. Lukas came close to committing his first crime that day) only to do the routine again. Lean against the counter. Snap his chewing gum. Swipe at his phone screen. Stare at the onslaught of words. Rub his eyes. Yawn.

It wasn’t that traffic was slow, not really - there had been a sudden onslaught of costumers just two hours earlier after all, business men coming for a quick fix of their daily cafe latte or cappuccino. A small family of four had came in an hour ago, with twins, that tugged on his apron and babbled question after question about coffee, how unfair it was that their parents hadn’t allowed them to drink it, then trailed off in a story about superheroes. Childish laughter had filled the space and lit it up. But it was late, almost closing time, and the rain was slowly starting to pick up outside, blurring the view out the window.

He looked over at Tino, who was humming cheerfully as he cleaned the glasses a small distance away from him, white sleeves rolled up to his elbow, yet somehow still soaked. “Need some help?” He called. Tino’s eyes snapped up, then crinkled at the edges with the size of his smile. He shook his head in answer.

“No, it’s okay! I’m nearly finished anyway.”

Lukas nodded and turned back towards his phone. “Well, if you’re sure.” His eyes fleetingly scanned the words before he was already pushing them down, crossing his legs under the counter. He leaned his cheek atop his hand. “When are we closing up?” 

“In an hour, I think?” A glass bumped against the sink.

With a glance at the big clock hanging off the wall, Lukas could confirm his words. He gave a nod then looked back at Tino, who was watching him from where he stood, hair rumpled and small bags under his eyes. But he was smiling and his eyes were soft under his floppy bangs. “I’ll be leaving early, the last train back home leaves ten minutes before six.”

“I know.” Tino grinned and threw a soppy cloth at him, only to have it spread out on the marbled floor with a wet sound, no where close to him. Lukas gave him an unimpressed look, but he couldn’t stop his lips from curling around the edges. “You told me.”

“Just wanted to remind you. I’ll be leaving in half an hour or so. My mom’d really like me to go home already. I haven’t gone two weeks in a row. She misses me.” He said, brushing a stray piece of his hair behind his pierced ear, only to have it bounce back insistently. He gave a small smile.

Tino eyed it, chuckling, before he walked over to tuck it behind his ear himself.

“I know, you don’t need to tell me.” Tino was smiling, Lukas saw when he glanced over and nodded. His hand was warm against the side of his head, fingertips brushing against the soft hair, that curled at the back of his head.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Lukas said, but didn’t pull away. Affection was nice, even small displays like this.

Tino beamed as if satisfied, and chose to ruffle his hair. 

Lukas ducked away his head, trying to look displeased through the twitching of his lips and the easing of his eyebrows.

And then the bell above the door rang.

Tino stepped away from him to gather the glasses. He offered the customer a warm greeting as Lukas pocketed his phone, brushing a stray piece of hair from his eyes yet again. Persistent.

The man - tall, Lukas could see; maybe even lanky. His legs were long and his fingers were thin, screaming red. He must’ve been out in the cold for a while - shook raindrops off his chopped bangs and wiped his hands into his worn jeans. His left hand curled around the strap of the satchel swaying along his hip.

“Good evening.” The man said politely once his gaze landed on them. Tino was balancing a tray of clean glasses on Lukas’s right, shooting him apologetic looks as he carried them off to the back room.

Lukas nodded. “Good evening.” He watched the man approach him. “What may I get you?”

The man eyed the menu over Lukas’s shoulder, cradling his chin between his chipped thumb and index finger.

There were dark circles under his eyes, Lukas realized when the man stopped in front of him. His cheekbones were sharp and freckled and wet.

The clock ticked behind him.

The man’s eyes narrowed a few seconds later. “Uhh, if I say normal black coffee, will I get it?” His furrowed eyebrows wrinkled his wide nose (it was dotted with tiny freckles as well).

“Yes.” He answered simply, with a shrug of his bony shoulders. The man’s eyes darted over to him, stared for too long (the intense gaze was slowly making him uncomfortable) before he hummed and glanced back at the menu.

 “All our, ah, fancier drinks are listed on there but we do offer some standard ones.” He hurried to explain to fill in the empty silence, that stretched on.

The man’s lips twitched in amusement.

“A black coffee then, no milk, no sugar, all that jazz. I don’t suppose I need to say Venti or Grande or anything like that? Is this Starbucks?”

“Tall or short would be much appreciated, and no, sorry to disappoint but this is not Starbucks.”.He rolled his eyes - their sign was right there, standing innocently outside, with the rain pelting over it like crazy. Normal people usually looked at it.

“Oh, right. Okay. Sorry, I just bolted in here. Didn’t want my computer getting wet.” He explained, nodding down at his satchel. Lukas fleetingly eyed it - the material looked worn and old, fat rain drops dripping off the surface onto the floor. He made a sound he hoped conveyed understanding.

He reached for a tall cup, only to encounter air. A glance at the side showed a complete lack of cups - Lukas cursed in Norwegian and hurried to fetch one.

“That’s alright. You might’ve harshly insulted the owner - “ Tino. “But he’ll get over it. Eventually. Or not. Maybe he’ll die of heartbreak, who knows?”

The costumer regarded him with an amused curl of his lips where he stood, eyebrows arching into his hairline but he stayed quiet otherwise.

He quipped after a few seconds ticked by, drumming his fingers against the counter. “But too bad this isn’t Starbucks. God knows we have way too little of those around here.”

There were the cups.

Lukas rolled his eyes. “You do realize that there are approximately four Starbucks cafes here?” He distractedly reached for a cup and sharpie.

The man rolled his eyes. “Sarcasm.”

A pause. “Oh.” Lukas simply shrugged. He walked over and held up the cup. “Name?”

The man blinked and glanced around, the wrinkle re-appearing between his eyes (it made them squint, made them even smaller than they were). “But... I’m the only one in here?”

Lukas nodded and sighed. His lips twitched however, and he had to fight off a grin. It was a fun game to play - Confuse the Poor Costumer, as Tino affectionately named it. CPC for short. “Yes, but this is shop policy, I’m afraid.” He held up the cup higher. “Unless you’d rather I call you “Random guy who thought we were Sturbucks, thus harshly insulted the owner, possibly resulted in his death”?”

The confused look slowly melted into a smile. “Ha ha, you’re funny.”

“I know.” He nodded at the cup resting in his hands, eyebrows raising. There was a sharp roll of thunder in the distance. “So. Name?”

”Matthias.” The man fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, his eyes glancing from side to side, then focused on him again. “Uhh, just Matthias.” 

“Alright. Just Matthias it is.” His eyebrows arched at the phrasing, but he let it go. He scribbled the name  _ _Just Matthias__  onto it. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from smirking. “Your order should be ready in a minute. Feel free to sit down and I’ll call your name when it’s done.”

The man - Matthias - nodded and spun around on the heel of his shoes to sit down at the closest table.

Matthias was typing furiously at his computer when Lukas had turned towards him again, hunched and glaring at something on the screen as if personally attacked by its mere existence. Hiding a smile behind a cough, he placed the cup on the wooden counter. Lost in his own world, Matthias hadn’t even heard him.

“Order for one _Just Matthias_ ready.”

That grabbed Matthais’s attention. His whole posture relaxed and his smile was wide, grateful when he nodded a thanks at him, hurrying to grab the steaming drink. He brought it to his lips and took a tentative sip.

There was foam sticking to the skin just above his Cupid’s bow when he put it back down with a blissful sigh. “Mmm, this is really good. You’re good at this.”

“Well, I’d hope so.” He turned around and grabbed a soppy cloth. It was almost time to go, a glance at the clock told him. Absent-mindedly, he began rubbing dirt out of the wood. “I’d worked at this place for two years, after all. I’m bound to pick up some tricks along the way.”

“I never even knew this place existed,” Matthias mused, leaning his elbows against the counter. Lukas eyed him, bumping the cloth against his elbows to get them off but Matthias just laughed as if amused by Lukas’s annoyance. “Kinda weird, considering I don’t live far away.”

Tino came out from the back just then, wiping away sweat, that clung to his forehead. He smiled at them, greeted Matthias politely again before focusing on Lukas. He announced it was time for him to go.

Lukas nodded and straightened up, starting to untie the knot holding up his apron.

“Here, I’ll hang it in the back.” Tino fussed, taking his apron. Matthias had retired back to his table, but he wasn’t furiously typing anymore, just gently hitting the keys like they were glass. Tino patted his shoulder. “Go, you don’t want to be late. And don’t forget your umbrella!”

Lukas snorted. “Yes, mom.” He rolled his eyes but hurried to fetch his umbrella from the umbrella holder.

“I’ll see you Monday.” He called just as he was leaving, stepping out the door and slipping on his hood. He opened his umbrella against the gentle howl of the wind.

Closing the door on Tino’s cheerful call of “Say hi to your mum for me!”, he scurried down the busy streets.

* * *

The weather had been fairer next Friday, when Matthias’s deadline had been due. His editor had come bursting into his apartment, almost sobbing his pleas for Matthias to finish on time, at least this time, something about his boss being angry.

Matthias had shrugged, motioned at his computer, then gave a smug - yet weak; the past few days had been spent on nothing but caffeine as he’d worked through the last three chapters - smile. His editor had wept and leaned up to plant a big one on his cheek, before copying the file onto his USB drive and almost stumbling out of the apartment in his hurry.

The world had spun and grew dark just when Matthias crashed on the coach.

He had woken up almost fourteen hours later, on a rainy Saturday, with an added urge to get food and drink and possibly take a bath and shave.

* * *

Lukas glanced out at the sun, that whisked out behind fluffy white clouds, on Saturday afternoon then tucked his knees further against his chest and focused on the yellowing page in front of him.

The very first book Mathias Andersen had ever published was the saga of Alex, William, August and Matt, the bearers of an ancient power forever doomed to relieve their life over and over again, reborn and reincarnated into a person of same face, doomed with haunting memories of the past.

It gripped him when he first started reading, the world and the characters and every goddamned plot twist, that made him want to weep and curl in on himself. His fingers latched onto the book cover and he couldn’t put it down no matter how much he tried, drinking up every word.

Lukas was not the same ever since he found the series, Tino pointed out one day when they were lounging in their apartment, Tino’s legs over his lap.

“You’ve changed.” Were his exact words, awe in his voice. Lukas, so lost in the last chapter of the newest book, only gave a hum, trying to bite away a smile, trying not to make a noise. “Ever since you found that book. That author.” Lukas glanced up from the crown of his eyelashes - raised his eyebrows quizzically - but Tino only shook his head.

“It’s amazing.” He went back to watching the TV and didn’t bring it up again.

He had picked up  _Everything I’ve Loved Became Everything I’ve Lost_ a week later. Lukas had never been so proud.

He sipped his hot chocolate and didn’t stop reading until his little sister rushed to his side and demanded to be held.

* * *

Matthias hadn’t really planned on going back into the quaint little coffee shop he had found tucked neatly between the French-themed bakery and the flower shop. Not for any special reasons, really - it was just too far, he supposed, and he had perfectly good coffee right around the corner (quite literally) (Granted, the coffee at  _ _Victor’s__  wasn’t nearly as rich and foamy as the one at  _ _Blueberry__. But it wasn’t bad coffee) He thought it would be just that one experience, the one exception, the one memory. He thought he won’t be returning for a second time.

But he was.

The wind nipped at his cheeks, made his nose pink and freckles stand out. He clung his jacket closer, shivered and tried to bury his head into his knitted scarf. Someone bumped into his shoulder, murmured an apology then hurried past.

It wasn’t as cold as it had been a week ago, but it wasn’t warm either. His teeth weren’t clattering, but he had to grind them together, hands rubbing against his forearms to warm him up.

Matthias liked the cold, truly did. But if the temperatures would venture up to ten degrees Celsius, he certainly wouldn’t complain.

The cafe was just as he remembered, a small building connected to the walls of the bakery, small stools and tables spread out in front of it. The sign was still red, big-fonted letters reading  ** **BLUEBERRY**** still blue but there was something written underneath that he hadn’t noticed the last time, in white, messy scrawl. He almost couldn’t make it out besides the numbers at the edges.

Warmth, finally. God, he missed warmth. What did it feel like, he wondered, just as he pushed open the glass door and stumbled inside.

He hugged his jacket closer to himself, then let go and carefully closed the door after himself. The warm air was a welcome thing, stroking its warm hands along his cheek. It almost made him shuck off his jacket.

The scent of pumpkin spice, of coffee was always overwhelming, tickling at his nose. It was different than _ _Victor’s__ somehow, warm and sweet. He took a deep breath.

Tino was behind the counter today, he saw (or so read his name tag). His hair was fluffy and he was grinning down at a small boy, who was jumping up and down in front of the counter, babbling in enthusiastic Norwegian, arms waving around animatedly. His small hand was wrapped around a glass of juice. There were lines of pastries lined neatly by the side; muffins, croissants, doughnuts. They must’ve come from the French bakery connected to the cafe by a door at the side.

The cafe was packed with visitors - not surprising, he mused. It was lunch time and, conveniently, the cafe was seated near a few companies and a school. Plus their coffee was incredible.

Matthias smiled into his scarf, then walked over. Tino’s eyes flickered towards him, widened and he stood up straighter. A smile stretched on his face. He murmured something to the little boy, who grinned, nodded, then scampered away towards his parents (Matthias presumed).

Tino leaned his elbows onto the counter as soon as Matthias stopped, and gave an easy grin. ”Looks like we managed to lure you in, newbie. 

Matthias returned it. “The coffee’s pretty good, yeah. Compliments to the barista.”

“Lukas’ll be pleased to hear.” He said and leaned forward. “So, order?”

Matthias waved his hand a bit. “Just black coffee, tall, no milk or sugar.”  
  
”You sure? We’ve got some pretty great drinks here, you wouldn’t regret taking the no fat vanilla latte.” Despite his words, Tino reached for the tall cup and a sharpie. “Name?”

“Matthias. And nah, that fancy stuff’s not really my taste.” He shrugged and smiled again. Tino hummed and turned away.

“Gotcha. Well, feel free to wait, it’ll just be a minute.”

He cheerfully thanked him and walked over to the only free table, the one farthest from the entrance, tucked neatly between the wall and the wide window. It looked over the street, gave a perfect view of the people, who hurried past it in a flurry of swaying coats. The sun cast a golden glow over the oak table.

Perfect - private and quiet enough. The noise got caught in the front.

He got comfortable on the chair and pulled his notebook and pen out of the satchel slung carelessly over his shoulder. He spread it out on the table - the notebook - and tapped the butt of his pen against the blank pages. His cheek leaned against his palm and he made little humming noises, writing gibberish down on the page. It how it always started - a word, a quote, a thought, that turned into more. A paragraph. A page. Dozens of pages.

A book.

His more successful ones, like  _Everything I’ve Loved Became Everything I’ve Lost_  started as a scrawled “Reincarnation may seem like a good idea on paper, but papers were liars, anyway” that now served as the opening line in the prologue.

Avoid Idealsstarted as a word vomit, that somehow managed to make sense, if he squinted and connected the words vaguely, with an open mind. But it somehow grew into his most popular work up to date, followed closely by  _It’s Too Stupid To Be Romantic_  (his editor thought the name itself was pretty stupid, but Matthias insisted and the man gave in. Eventually)

Matthias drummed his fingers on the table and contemplated pulling out his headphones to blast music into his ears when someone tapped his shoulder - Matthias startled and almost jumped out of his skin. He found himself face-to-face with a steaming cup of coffee when he turned his head, and a frowning Lukas staring down at him, eyebrows raised into his fringe.

Matthias blinked. “Uh - thanks?” He took the cup and offered a sheepish smile. _Ooops._  “Sorry, I got distracted and kinda...” He gave a one-armed shrug, sipping his coffee. He barely resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose - it wasn’t right, he thought. Weak. Too sweet. “Yeah.”

”I can see.” Lukas said dryly. He nodded at the table. “Do you mind if I sit here? It’s my lunch break and your seat’s the only one empty.” 

“Sure, no problem.” He tugged the notebook closer to himself and patted the table with a grin. “Pretend I’m not even here.”

Lukas snorted, plopping himself down gracefully on the chair. “Somehow, I think I’m the one who should be saying that.” He had a sandwich in one hand. A red satchel was slung over his shoulder.

“Nah. I don’t mind other people when I’m working.” He picked his pen up again, starting to chew on the butt. His eyebrows narrowed down at the page - a word was scribbled there, but he couldn't think of what to do with it.

Rose. It was a flower. Romance? No, that was too obvious, somehow. He didn’t like obvious.

Lukas unwrapped his sandwich. “What are you doing? School?”  
  
”No. Writing.” He answered, glancing up at him. “Or trying to. Nothing comes to mind.”

Lukas’s hand, reaching for the zipper on his satchel, suddenly stopped. “You’re a writer?”

“Yeah.” He chewed on his pen and sighed. This wasn’t working. “Full-time.”

“Interesting.” He stared at him for a few seconds longer (his eyes were so big and blue, Matthias noted and ducked his head over his notebook) before unzipping his satchel. “Are you published?”  
  
Matthias grinned a bit down at the page. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He looked back up to raise his eyebrows. His eyes widened when he registered the worn cover of the book Lukas’s fingers were curled snugly around. His mouth fell open.

_Everything I’ve Loved Became Everything I’ve Lost_

His book.

Matthias knew he had fans out there, somewhere. People who enjoyed his books. Who raved about them, re-read them over and over again and never got tired of them. But Matthias never held book signings, never appeared in public so his interaction with them was minimal. Non-existent.

He never met one before Lukas.

“Is that Mathias Andersen?”

“No.” Lukas’s lips curled in amusement. “This is his book. As much of a writing genius he is, I doubt he is actually, in fact, a book.”

He felt heat creep up his neck - his lips tugged up at the edges without permission.  _Writing genius_. “You know what I meant.” He tapped his pen against his notebook again, then drummed his fingers against the table.

”I do.” Lukas put down the book and started nibbling on his sandwich, eyes downcast and jumping from word to word. “But yes, this is his first work, actually. Are you a fan?”

”Not... Exactly.” He murmured and scratched his cheek. He doubted anyone could be a fan of themselves. 

Lukas’s eyes snapped up and his jaw fell. Matthias’s face felt warm again at the look of incredulity Lukas was giving him. He looked away and barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Not exactly a fan? Of Matthias Anderson? What planet are you from?”

”Mars.” He chuckled at the reference to his book _The Martian_. “But, uhh, yeah. I’m not really sure what I am.” 

Lukas’s expression eased a bit. He slowly shook his head. “I cannot believe there exists a person out there, who’s ‘not exactly’ a fan of Matthias Anderson. That’s like saying you’re ‘not exactly’ a fan of everything good and pure.”

His chest ballooned in pride, but he only raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. “Oh? Try to convert me.” He challenged. “What’s your favourite book?”

” _Avoid Ideals_.” Lukas immediately answered, brightening up. “The world and the characters were amazing and what he managed to do with the plot - it was so much, but it never felt cramped or dragged out. It’s too bad it was only one book because really, I wouldn’t mind reading about the world and characters until I die.” He was grinning by the time he finished and his eyes were bright. Matthias felt a thrill - _I did that_ , he marveled.  _He’s so happy because of_ me. 

“But I guess that’s what fanfiction is for. I’ll kiss the feet of whoever thought of it, to be honest.” Lukas continued. “Uhh.” His eyes widened, as if he just realized what he was saying. His cheeks slowly reddened and Matthias had to hide a grin behind his cup.

“You really do like his work, huh?” He said.

Lukas coughed and shrugged, picking up his sandwich again. He focused on his book again. Matthias turned back towards the notebook, insides buzzing pleasantly.

Lukas tapped the edge of the notebook a few minutes later. “Do you need any help?”

He blinked and looked up. “Huh?”

Lukas motioned towards the page. His bangs were falling into his eyes, barely grazing the tips of his eyelashes, and they swayed as he moved. “You seem stuck. I’m not sure if writers - you’re doing it professionally, right?”

Matthias slowly nodded, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lukas nodded in return, and continued. “I’m not sure if writers are allowed to have help with their plot and stuff, but I’ve read a lot.” He said and shrugged. “I could be of some help.”

“Well...” Matthias hesitated, staring at the single word scribbled down on the page. “I guess, yeah. I mean, there’s no rule against it.”

Lukas flicked his hair out of his eyes and leaned closer. “Well, go on. My lunch break is ending soon.”

“Right.” Matthias said. “Well, it’s not much, but. Rose. That’s all I have. I don’t know why I don’t just brainstorm other stuff, to be honest...”

Lukas blinked and hummed. He closed his eyes. “Rose garden.” He paused and his fingers drew circles into the smooth surface underneath them. “Which in turn makes me think of a castle, or a tower. An old mage.” He paused again, this time cradling his cheek and staring outside the window.

Matthias pulled two lines out of the word and slowly scrawled down Lukas’s suggestions.

“Magic studies. Princess or prince. Locked in the tower. Finding the mage’s notes. Learning magic. Opening a portal to another dimension.” He turned back at him. The afternoon sun glinted off his platinum hair in a soft halo, lit up his eyes. They weren’t big, but they were carefully arched and a bit bulged out of their sockets.

Matthias only just noticed the cross-shaped pin clipped to hold back his hair.

Lukas blinked and coughed, possibly misinterpreted his stunned stare. “Sorry, that probably wasn’t too helpful.”

Matthias blinked and hurriedly shook his head. He had already wrote down everything Lukas had told him, so he only offered a sheepish smile. “No, that was perfect! Thanks, Lukas, you really helped.”

Lukas chuckled softly, expression easing, shoulders slumping in relief. “You’re welcome.” And then he focused back on his sandwich and book. Silence stretched between them, only broken by the occasional turning of a page until Matthias downed his cup, stuffed his notebook into his satchel and waved good bye. He stopped by Tino and paid for his drink before hurrying out of the building.

* * *

Lukas stared at Matthias’s retreating back until he was out the door.

He was careful as he stuffed his book back in his satchel, and crumpled the thin, silver remains of his sandwich’s wrapper. It was dumped in the trash behind the counter when he returned, just as Tino chirped at a teenage couple, gave out easy grins.

Tino turned to him when they left, the girl hanging off the man’s arm. He hurriedly conveyed their orders - Lukas nodded and poured soy milk in the tall cup - before his grin turned teasing. “So, you actually took my advice about something! Now that’s a first.”

Lukas could feel the heat crawling up his neck. “Shut up, Tino.” He murmured, going to froth the milk. 

He hadn’t taken his advice - he just took the coffee to Matthias, like Tino had asked. It was just more convenient to sit there, even if it was nerve-wracking.

“How was it?” Tino asked, leaning against the counter. Lukas shrugged.

“Fine.” He said. “He’s a writer.” His nose scrunched up. “Apparently ‘not exactly’ a fan of Mathias Andersen, but he seems to know his books well enough. Pretty sure he was referencing __The Martian__  and he recognised  _Everything I’ve Loved Became Everything I’ve Los _t__ by heart.”

Tino grinned at him. “Lucky for him, or that’d be a deal breaker.” He laughed.

Lukas barely resisted throwing the cup at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic help's fall event. i had way too much fun with this - but slaved over it for almost a month only to not even finish half of what i wanted so. i may continue this soon, right after the fall event ends if people want me to?
> 
> so yeah. the cafe/writer au no one asked for. i deliver anyway.
> 
> if i did anything wrong (the cafe business or writing industry) feel free to tell me!
> 
> forgot to add - the plot lukas and matthias discussed was inspired by a tumblr post. every story discussed and mentioned is directly taken from my own original fiction because i was too lazy to think of new plots and titles. so yeah, that line from Everything I've Loved Became Everything I've Lost is an actual quote i used in the actual prologue. fin.


End file.
